This invention relates to an improvement in well pipe joints. While the invention is useful for a variety of purposes, it is particularly adapted for use in the drilling and production of oil and gas wells and the like, and the following description is specifically directed toward that use. Of course, other uses will readily manifest themselves to those skilled in the various arts.